fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Banshee
Banshees are a breed of demons with distinctive white hair and a high pitched scream. Their screams can burst glass and blood vessels, killing mortals or turning emotionally confused witches into new Banshees. Overview Banshee's a mythological creature's known as "wailing woman" or the "harbinger's of death". They are heartbroken or emotionally distraught witches who were turned into a Banshee upon being the target of a Banshee's scream. A witches powers are capable of vanquishing a Banshee, as seen when Piper Halliwell blew up a Banshee with her new power. When a witch is transformed into a Banshee, the only way to revert her is for her to deal with her emotional pain. However, the transformation will become permanent when she kills a person. The Book of Shadows has an entry on Banshees, as well as a spell to track them. However, this will turn the caster into a dog, as only they are capable of hearing the cries of a Banshee other than the victim. The Book, however, lacks information on how to vanquish them, but Banshees are vulnerable to powers such as Molecular Combustion. Known Banshee's Below is a list of Banshee's that appear in Fated only: * Annabella Kermen * Banshee in 1x06 Hybrid's Banshees' have only one known hybrid type; Banshee-Human's. Banshee-Human's can maintain their human appearance while posessing forms of a Banshee's abilities. They are the offspring of a Banshee and a mortal human. * Hope Kermen Powers and Abilities Active Powers * [[Sonic Scream|'Sonic Scream']]: 'This is the ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human. * 'Super Strength: The ability to have magically augmented physical strength and stamina. * Agility: The ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. * Levitation: 'The ability to propel oneself up in the air and hover. The Banshee could leap great distances with it. * 'Power Granting: The ability to grant any number of powers to another being. Banshees could turn a witch pre-disposed to emotional pain into a Banshee. Appendices (Book of Shadows text:) A Banshee :is a 'D'emon who :wanders the earth :feeding on souls in :great pain. 'H'unting :only at night, this :'D'emon uses her voice :as a high pitched 'C'all :to locate a victim, by :hearing the inner cry. :'S'he does this by :zeroing in on the waves :of pain that emanate :from the stricken :A 'B'anshee then :elevates her 'C'all :into a 'S'cream, so :powerful it kills :those she targets. To Track a Banshee :The piercing cry :That feeds on pain :And leaves more :Sorrow than it gains :Shall now be heard :By one who seeks :To stop the havoc :That it wreaks Notes and Trivia * The Banshee's ability and method of turning a good witch into another Banshee are similar to how Furies also turn witches into one of their own. They both prey on witches with emotional distress, with the difference that Banshees target sorrow while Furies target anger. Both also managed to turn a Charmed One in the episodes that they are introduced. * Like a lot of the demonic beings on Fated/Charmed, the Banshee is an actual mythological being. The Banshee is rooted from Gaelic and Irish Folklore. These cultures believed that a Banshee's, or Bean Sí's, high pitched scream would foretell an upcoming death. If the banshee was caught, it would be obliged to reveal the name of the person who was supposed to die. * Phoebe describes the Banshee as a demonic screamer, kind of trampy and feeds on pain. * Banshees can be turned back into Witches with love, but only if they haven't taken a life yet. Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Species Category:Evil Beings Category:Demons